The Government of the United Stars of the Galaxies
The Government of the United Stars of the Galaxies aka The Assembly of the Union The Assembly of the United Stars of the Galaxies is the government of the Union . It was concieved right from the begining to be the highest authority. But as it was an artificial created institution without precedence it borrowed heavily from the established previous governments of its founding members. *The Sarans introduced the councils. As their queen governed the Saran Empire by seeking advise of experts in their field and then based her decissions upon that advise. *The Pan Saran way of governing by forum discussions held by Senators is evident until today in the forum based Assembly sphere. *The Terrans introduced Departments, the executive branch,and seperate judicial branch. *From the Ult comes the concept of everyone partaking in the Government by voting on every decission. Out of these roots evolved the government of the Union. As it grew older it developed its own traditions and with each passing century it grew into something new. As the Union was founded it was decided to include the planets ( Or any Union society united at one common place with more than one million citizens)as the Assembly would otherwise consist of 4 representatives. The original government consisted of the Assembly of representatives, the High Representatives of the member species: The Saran Queen , the Pan Saran Emperor , the United Earth President , the Ult Oppinionator . It further consisted of the State Department, Department of Defense, Culture and Education Department, Health and Sciences, Finance and Trade as well as the State Department. It was all headed by the executive branch with the offices of VP and president on top. Foundation period While a lot of thought was put into the form the new government should take. No one really knew what form it should take. No one really has peacefully disolved four governments and tried to combine them. Usually strong empires assimilated other societies either by force or by cultural assimilation. The assimilated societies had to adopt to the existing government. It never lasted as either the assimilated society revolted or took over and forced their brand of rule over the others. These basic models repeated themselves all over planetary and galactic history. The famous example of the formation of the United States was one exception and in theory quite similar to the idea behind the Union. But other than the wish to create a new common society this historic example had little in common with the problems and challenges to create a new multi cultural society. The new members did not leave their old place of origin, but aimed to change the way societies were governed for many thousand years. They did not share the same origin or the same culture. In one case they did not even share the same biology. The only other known historic presedence with similarities was the end of Nation states on Earth and the creation of a world government. But this change was forced upon them and the new form was simply dictated. So the new Union faced many challenges without having any historical referrence. No clear definition as what kind of government it was existed either. It wasn't a true democracy or repuplic.It tried to include an absolute monarchy and a true democracy with a senate based empire and the United Earth republic without completley disolving them. At first political parties evolved pushing their agendas via their candidates for president and vice president. The president had the power to appoint the heads of the departments and thus had very much power and influence. He was the Commander in chief and directed the military and even declared wars. The Assembly was divided in political blocks and voted based on their agenda mandated by their members who in turn voted along party lines and general agendas instead of issues directly. Very important issues however were decided by Union wide voting once a year presenting each Union citizen with a long list to be completed by Voting day and then tallied and made into law. Back then everyone was automatically a citizen by birth and had the right to vote by reaching adulthood in accordance to the species. The Rise of the Peace Hawk Party The Political Period also known as the Age of Shame The early centuries of the young Union were violent ones and not a year went by the Union was not involved in some conflict. It lead to a built up of military and the growth of the Union Fleet into the largest organization but also a resentment towards war and military. One political group called themselves the Blood and Iron Party and were nicknamed the War hawks . This led one opposing group to change their name from Olive branch and Peace Dove Association into the Peace Hawks . They decided Peace must be achieved even if neccesary with forceful methods. At that time no one knew that this was a careful orchestrated clandestine operation of the Kermac . Using their expertise in Psionic Will manipulation to increase their influence and control over the Union.1 The Kermac carefully avoided influencing those who could notice, it was enough to influence a majority of representatives. The first Union / Kermac war reached it's climax with the Richard Stahl initiated and led Steel Broom campain both costly and brutal inching closer onto Kermac worlds and towards Kermac Prime itself. The Peace Hawk party placed Hip Hollister as presidential candidate into the election run and he was elected by a landslide vote (orchestrated by the Kermac using their will benders) As a consequence the war was ended, Stahl and other's convicted of war crimes. (For details on this see: Peace Hawk movement ) The Dark Period also known as Union Dark Age The violent and sudden end of the Peace Hawk Party and the Kermac influence over the Union (almost causing its end) saw the first real changes. Assembly Resolution 01-01 3412 sees the creation of the Union Citizen Act voted in favor by 88% of all Union Citizens. The act defined the rights but also the duties of a Union Citizen and defined what a Union Citizen is. From this date forward only a person who completed Union School and served 22 month minimum in any official Union service was allowed to vote, hold a Union bank account was eligible for free healthcare and education (including College,vocational or University education) full protection under the law, hold a Union Passport (CITI ) that allowed unrestricted and subsidised travel and hold a basic GalNet account for free. Voting at Voting Day became mandatory and only Union Citizens were allowed to address the Assembly. The OOP is created and Union School is both mandatory and a right. Union School teachers must have a service record in any of the armed forces branches of the Union. The Assembly enacts the Union PSI laws in 3414 and makes the HPI test mandatory for everyone residing inside Union territory. The Assembly operates under Emergency the entire Y'All and the subsequent 4th Intergalactic war. The UNB is created and Cherubim becomes its director. The Great Expansion Period also known as the Golden Age The Security Council is reformed and the Grey Ghosts officially authorized, the Assembly welcomes both the Saresii and the Narth as members and the Assembly recieves its first Saresii Psi Power interruptor and PSI detector . The Assembly instructs the Union Army to create a special PSI force.The PSI Corps is founded. NAVINT becomes an independent organization and is by name only linked to the Union Fleet . The X Fleet receives funding and receives its mandate. The Hive of Minds is created and in turn creates the Union Science Council . The Assembly grants the Science council its own Fleet independent organization and the Science Corps is created. In 3401 the Assembly officially separates the Planet representatives 2 (commonly called P Rep ) from the species / civilization representatives officialy called Union Member representative (commonly called Mem Rep ) . The planet representative are now excluded from discussing and debating Union issues (they may still vote but only as Union citizens not as Assembly members) Assembly Members must vote. As of 3401 the Voting mandate on Union Issues is required by Mem-Reps only (Their vote is tallied with the name of the species attached as Voting Record. Citizens identity is not recorded only checked.) Civilization representatives may no longer speak for planet issues.34 The Assembly order of business was codified. The Reform Period (Still called the Golden Age) The Attack on Green Hell and the subsequent revelation that the President of the Union was a Kermac spy (This time carefully avoiding any influence an only acting as a source of information. Led to the abolition of the last vestiges of the Executive Branch . Stripped the president of any powers and made the president a symbolic figure of state. Political parties are outlawed. They are allowed to reform as Associations, but no can no longer promote candidates. Individuals seeking the leadership of any council can no longer run on a party platform. Political campains are prohibited. Interrested individuals seeking office must agree to a background check.While the result will not bar the individual from seeking that office. The results are made public and voters may read it before they vote. Secret political contributions of any kind to any Representative at the Assembly is seen as bribery and is a federal offense both for the giving and receiving party. If an association, group or company wants to contribute and influence one or more represetatives it must be made in public and the sponsor must be clearly identified. How a representative of planet or society is chosen is on the sole direction of said planet or member society, but the method must be public record In the last 1000 years only two bribery cases have been discovered.5 Union Citizen pride evolved into an almost physical institution and Assembly representatives were deeply respected and bribery became pointless as any Union Citizen could ask any Union Court Clerk to begin an investigation or take the case to the OOP thus exposing bribed officials. This same reason was also the sharp decline of Organised crime within the Union in general. While it has not been completley elliminated and smuggling, theft rings, abductions and the like still exist. Protection rackets, intimidation and similar staples of Organized Crime has been virtually eliminated. By 5020 the exective branch has been completley eliminated, including the office of the president. One citizen asked for what do we need one? No one not even the last president had a compelling reason. The State department was also declared obsolete and with it the diplomtatic branch. Non Union societies are welcome to maintain an office of interrets, but there is no such thing as diplomatic immunity. Non Union societies deemed friendly 67 may ask for Union guest identification tags and are subject to all laws and have the same rights as Non Cits . Most recent developments from 5100 8 The Union has been conceived as society where everyone can and should take an active role in their government and that the Union is a leaderless society, governed by a living breathing set of laws that can be changed, altered or abolished if the need is there and the people agree. The foundation of these laws is a constitution and a declaration of rights that is set in stone and can only be changed if the Union is disolved. However over the centuries a small group of beings perculated to the top and have been the inofficial leaders of the Union. On Voting Day in 5100 it was proposed and overwhelmingly approved by no less than 99 % of all Union Citizens to create a Council of Union Elders A Council that will only convene for issues deemed vital to the existence of the Union and can only convene if called by the Assembly to do so. Its members are : *Mothermachine , *The Leedei Tribune *Brilliant Star *Richard Stahl , *O'Brock McElligott , *the current Klack Queen , *the current Nul Monarch , *Sobody the Golden , *Tyr of Nilfeheim , *The Seer of Narl Gatu , *Alycia Lichfangh , *Deepa Lydaa *One the leader of the Non Corps. The Union Elder Council is chaired by the Union Eldest The Narth Supreme . The Council once called into session has Union Executive Power . 1 While Union science was aware of Psionics and research was conducted (leading to the famous HPI index and Terran PSI tech like Mind shields) None of the psionic talented species like the Saresii , the Leedei or the Narth were members back then. True the Pookti and the Offee are psionic talented and Union members back then, but neither species had any psionic technology, psionic science or were anywhere near Kermac power levels and millenia behind Kermac expertise in this field. 2 It is traditionally called Planet Representative , but a space station, moon, asteroid or collection of spatial objects that are governed under one endity and have a minimum of 1 million citizens combined are also represented by a "Planet Rep " 3 Not every species has independent Planets.None of the original planets of The Nul , the Attikans ,the Golden , the Sarans ,the Blue ,the Dai (among many others) have independent planet representatives.This of course does not include newly colonized worlds, but no planet was colonized by any Union member since the Union was founded. New planets (that have no sentient indigenous species) are colonized by the Bureau of Colonist Affairs (by mandate of the Union as whole and not by a member species alone) While there are new planets colonized by lets say a group of Takkians with no other species present, they are still colonizing that new world as Union Citizens and not as Takkians. Planets without planetary representatives are exclusivlely worlds that had been part of that civilization before they joined the Union. It should be noted that the Ult have no species representative. As they do not believe in anyone should represent the interest of a group and everyone is soley responsible and entitled in its own representation. This also means Ulta has no Planet representative.However there are no more active voters than the Ult. (Any citizen can cast a vote at any time the speaker calls for a vote if he has followed the entire argument. Daily Assembly voting is a right and not mandated. The only time a Union Citizen must vote is on Voting Day or when a Union Vote with mandate is called. 4 Egill was not allowed to partake in the discussions of Union wide issues, such as the declaration of war or the issue of the death penalty. But he was free to ask questions as Union Citizen and vote on issues. But like any citizen he was not mandated to vote unless a Union vote was called 5 The Representative of the New Siam Kingdom was bribed to vote in favor of Thauran interrests. The Representative was dismissed and publicy flogged to death on New Siam and the Thauran Representative hanged himself before he could be prosecuted. A large Mining Corporation tried to bribe the representative of a mineral rich planet for exclusive mining rights and was exposed by the Assembly Investigation Service. The Representative was dismissed and sent home.(Where he was hanged) and the CEO of said corporation recieved 40 years of hard labor at a Federal Prison Colony. 6 Non Union species that are deemed hostile or unfriendly have by definition (First proposed by a resident of New Texas ) No business here anyway. They may ask for a visitor pass restricted for exactly the time needed to conduct their business. The only business allowed is to ask to be heard during the 2 hours Non Citizen session once every month.This visitor is accompanied by guards and may not use its own means of transportation anywhere inside Union space. 7 Usually maintained by species in the process of becoming Union members. There are no longterm offices of friendly Non Union species known. 8 NOTE: May change a little Category:United Stars of the Galaxies